Lieta in Nationalia
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: All the nations have been moved into one neighbourhood. Natually, crazy things are going to happen. And poor Lithuania always seems to be stuck right in it. But, for every event that unfolds, new friendships form and...maybe even romance. Fem!Lithuania.
1. Prologue

**Well, here's a new story. I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. I am continuing my harry potter stories but this will now be starting and I might be starting some harry potter/hetalia crossovers. Hope you enjoy this one and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Prologue-**

* * *

It's a peaceful day, clear weather, nice temperature, everyone rather calm. Except for America but, then again, he is America. I know most people thinks he's an idiot, and I know he acts like it almost all of the time, but I also know he can be very smart and sensitive, when he wants to be. Then again, he can also be rather oblivious. I mean, he never figured out about me...then again, no one else did either. Only Estonia, Latvia and Poland knew back then, and they didn't so much 'find out' as 'have it slap them in the face'.

Back to what I said before, it is rather nice today, which is good considering that today is a very special day. For all of the nations.

It started when all our bosses conspired behind our backs...In a good way, not like how I made it sound. With how the world was progressing lately and how just about everywhere was getting more and more multi-cultural, they thought it'd be good for the relationships of the world if the nation's personifications spent more time around each other.

And by 'more time' I mean twenty-four/seven.

It was rather shocking for them just to spring upon us that we were going to be moving into a neighbourhood together and, for some of the nations who had very strong rivalries, rather unpleasant. It was something rather big to accept. Everyone was going to now be living within walking distance of each other...As soon as we picked where the neighbourhood was going to be built. Of course we'd still have our own homes back in our own countries, but this would be one place just for the nations, which raised a lot of questions. Such as,

'Where is this place going to be?'

'What about work?'

'If it's just for the nations, shouldn't we have to be close to another town so we can get necessities?'

'Some of us live under the same roof, what about that?'

...It seemed they hadn't fully thought this through as much as they thought they had, and ended up leaving it to us to decide most of the details. Except for the work one, to which their answer was along the lines of technology is fabulous and we don't need to be face-to-face with our bosses' unless it was something of dire importance. And, with that, the lot all got up and left us. I think it was only a minute after that the screaming and shouting started. Once everyone got used to the idea, or realised that it was going to happen whether they liked it or not, it became time to choose where we would live.

That, in itself, was a disaster.

Everyone was biased and we eventually had to rule out voting for our own homelands otherwise we'd get nowhere. Germany started a list of what we would want in the area we lived in, and that raised even more problems. Those from warmer climates wanted a place that was hot all year round, whilst those who were used to snow and ice wanted to have the climate they were used to. It ended with a compromise of a place hot enough to go swimming during the summer but still cold enough that it would snow during the winter. A strong vote of wanting a place that had a lot of venues for everyone's different tastes ruled out a lot of countries and most of the smaller ones got ruled out. At least the language barrier was something we didn't have to worry about. As we constantly had to work with all other nations, we all had teachings in each language. It eventually came down to Japan, England or America. Japan then got ruled out and it came down to England and America. It was finally, after a lot of swearing and shouting and leading for cooperation, decided that it would be America we would be moving to but, as part of the compromise, one of the quieter states, which was reluctantly agreed to by everyone.

That had been about three weeks ago.

Now, the neighbourhood had been built, a nice, quiet out-of-the-way place with a town not far away to get everything we need. It was square-shaped, with large sections of land in the north, south, east and west of the sixteen blocks we had to work with. Everyone had their own house, but many, like myself, Estonia, Latvia and Poland, decided to live together, and we planted the roof we were going to stay under, Estonia's in our case, in the middle four-section. The others were spread along the neighbourhood. I smile as I watch the Nordics, who Denmark somehow convinced to all stay under the same roof, move their things into the house. I wave as I spot that silver-haired boy, Iceland was it?, looking over at me. He just blinked in confusion, but that doesn't matter as I go over to the, thankfully _not_ pink, door of the house I would be staying in for who-knows-how-long. I climb quickly up the stairs and find my way to my new room. I was glad that this place was big enough to hold all of us with our own bedrooms. I may have shared a bedroom with Estonia and Latvia when we all lived at Mr. Russia's, but I doubt that would be appropriate now.

Hello, I'm Lithuania, and I've just moved into a new neighbourhood with my fellow nations, that we decided in our infinite imagination to name Nationalia (Nat-tion-al-ee-a), and, with everyone in such an enclosed space, crazy things are sure to happen. Now, you may have heard of me before, may have even seen me before, but I can tell you one thing that I once held but is no longer a secret. I'm very different from who you thought I was.

I'm not exactly a guy.


	2. Moving In

**Alright, what to say…My muse dies almost completely on holidays? Anyways, this is the second chapter, or first real chapter however you wish to look at it, for the two or three of you that put this story to follow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

{^.^}~My New Attempt at Line Break-Woo!~{^.^}

"Bit more…Bit more…Good! Stop it there!"

Lithuania called out to Estonia, who was driving the furniture truck, as he backed into the driveway of their new home. Smiling to herself as the truck parked, she walked over and undid the lock on the door before hoisting it up, using one hand to pull herself through the slowly widening gap and into the back of the truck. She stood up before lifting the door up the rest of the way, letting the safety catch hold onto it, before reaching down a hand to help Estonia, who had come out from the driver's seat, in with her. He grabbed it and she lifted her younger brother into the vehicle, before turning to look at the variety of boxes and one lone couch that were hap-harzardly lying about the container.

"Sweet! It's, like, finally here!" That sentence could only have come from one person. Lithuania turned around, still smiling, to see her best friend and second little brother hurrying towards them. Poland had forgone his usual skirts for a pair of black slacks in light of what they were going to be doing, but had made up for it with a pink shirt that was bright enough to knock birds out of the sky. Latvia had his usual shorts and shirt on and both of the boys were smiling with excitement. Poland's was a huge blown grin and Latvia, whilst his was only a shy up-turning of the corners of his lips, his eyes were shining brightly that let her know that he was just as excited as Poland was about their new home. He was still shaking though, but it was only a little and barely noticeable, so Lithuania chose not to fuss. Poland leapt into the back and immediately faced Lithuania with an impatient expression despite the fact her back was now turned to him as she helped Estonia lift their youngest brother up.

"You took, like, forever! How long does it, like, take to walk down some streets! You should have totally been back before Estonia! He wouldn't, like, let anyone but you guide him back!" Lithuania couldn't stop the rolling of her eyes, or the whispered voice in her head that said '_I don't blame him.'_, as Poland continued to speak. "And why couldn't I, like, drive? I totally would have gotten here faster, if _I_ drove! Even Latvia would have gotten here, like, _way_ faster!"

"And that's exactly why you _didn't_ drive." She cut in, turning to give Poland a look that said she was messing with him, but she also meant her words. She had picked Estonia to drive the truck for a reason. If Poland drove, half the stuff wouldn't have made it, and Latvia, despite being old enough to drive, was so nervous that every time he got into the driver's side, he constantly slammed on the brakes. She felt rather bad for Estonia; he had to go to several pick-up points to get his, hers, Poland's and Latvia's things and then find his way here. Still, it would have been better for him to do that then trade places with her and have to watch over Latvia and Poland until she arrived. Not to say she didn't take the first opportunity to walk around that she got. Everyone was so close. The Nordics were across the street, Russia and his sisters a couple of houses down, America, England, Canada, New Zealand and Australia were across the street and to the left, Germany, Italy and Prussia were right next door with Romano and Spain next to them. Some houses had many people under the one roof, like the Nordics, England and his former colonies or the Asian countries, and some only had one person, such as France's or Seychelles (Which was lined with really pointy fences. No one was willing to answer why she did this but the axis and allies from WW2 looked very sheepish when it was pointed out).

Poland huffed and turned around, grabbing onto the edge of the couch that was visible through the boxes and began tugging it sharply. It didn't go very far, however, so Lithuania, signalling Estonia and Latvia as well, reached over to help him. With a group tug, they finally got it moving. Latvia and Poland went around the other side of it once it came into view to start pushing whilst she and Estonia continued to pull until they reached the edge of the truck. Quickly, Lithuania jumped down and grabbed the edge of the couch that was now going over the edge. Poland and Latvia let go to grab the boxes they could find with their names on it, whilst Estonia grabbed the other end of the couch and, with a combined force, the two of them lifted the furniture piece and started to move it completely out of the truck.

"Hello! Lithuania!" The nation barely restrained the groan that threatened to escape her as she caught sight of Ukraine merrily jogging down the pathway, a disgruntled Belarus not far behind her. Lithuania honestly felt exactly how Belarus looked right at that moment, annoyed. But, she hid it with a forced smile and greeted Ukraine, who didn't seem to notice the brunette's mood and was, instead, looking the couch that was halfway through being lifted out of the moving truck with concern.

"Oh, are you sure you should be carrying that, Lithuania? You don't have to; I can call Ivan down here to help if you need it." If Lithuania was going to be honest about the events of that morning, she would confess that she had to bite her tongue to stop the first response from flying out of her mouth. Instead, she forced a grin she hoped didn't look _too_ fake and replied in a calm, cheery voice.

"I'm fine, Ukraine. I can handle it." She saw, out of the corner or her eye, Estonia looking slightly disgruntled about being forgotten in the woman's care parade, but Lithuania would've traded places with him in a heartbeat. When she first came out to the other nations that she was a girl, disbelief from everyone was abound. After they got over the fact that yes, she had been a girl, and no, no one had found out in all her time as a nation, they settled down very quickly and Germany proceeded to try once again with the world meeting that was supposed to be taking place. The only ones who weren't quite the same were Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, America, Hungary, Prussia and France.

Russia had cornered to her at the end of the meeting for answers on why she never told him. She quickly assured him that it wasn't anything to do with him, but rather that she hadn't told anyone and Poland, Latvia and Estonia only knew because they had found out for themselves. It seemed to appease him and he went into one of his calmer, sweeter moods, making her promise to tell him that should she ever have any trouble, she would go to him straight away, and he would defend her. She felt slightly giddy as she remembered him referring to her as his 'little sister'. She had always been the one looking out for others, whether it was with Poland, America or the other Baltics, it felt nice to know that someone was watching over her instead.

Belarus had been another who cornered her for answers after the meeting, specifically, over the 'crush' that she supposedly had over the platinum blonde. That one had taken a bit more explaining, but she finally got the other girl to listen to the fact that she had never claimed to romantically like the blonde. Yes, she had tried for her attention time and time again, but not in a romantic pursuit, but rather that she had been trying to make friends with the violent girl, to give Belarus someone to talk to. The supposed 'crush' had been the other nations' labelling of her attempts; she just had never corrected it.

America, on the other hand, had needed answers almost immediately. The blonde man had immediately gripped her in a death-tight hug and wailed into her shoulder about losing his friend. It had taken a cuff upside the head to get his to stop long enough to state that his knowledge about her true gender didn't change anything and she still wanted to be friends. He had given her another tight hug, grin firmly back in place, before going back and sitting in his seat. Explaining it to Tony and Mr Whale had been another fun attempt, but that was a different day.

Ukraine had been another who needed to be addressed straight away. After she had dealt with America, Ukraine immediately set upon her, fussing over her and seemingly vowing to herself that the brunette would never have to lift a finger again. She had felt absolutely mortified and protested constantly until the other woman had finally sat back down. However, Lithuania still couldn't stop all her attempts at helping her, like today.

Hungary had been a strange one to address, but not necessarily bad. It was well after the meeting had finished that the other brunette came up to her and asked if they could accompany each other around the town. She had agreed, curious that the woman was now addressing her after not having spoken to each other since they were young children when the other girl gave her advice on the enemies she would face. They had travelled around the town, looking in shops and visiting everywhere they could, and Lithuania honestly could say that she had a great time. It hadn't been until they reached a café to just sit and talk that Lithuania was able to get why the Hungarian woman had started paying such interest to her. It seems that some part of her was still connected with the boy that she thought she was back as a child. To have someone to talk to who knew what it was like to play as both genders, it had been too good a chance at friendship for Hungary to pass up. Lithuania was very proud to admit that she'd made a friend that day; she still kept in touch through emails and letters when they weren't at a world meeting.

The final two had attacked her, almost literally, about halfway between her revelation and the end of the meeting. France had already known the other female nations long enough for the respective, over-protective males associated with them to beat their warnings into him. However, she had only just come out as a girl and no one had informed France that he couldn't hit on her, aka fresh meat. Prussia, however, had just been his usual self, a prat. Now, Lithuania was known for her patience, but even she could only take so much. And between one man trying to molest her and the other constantly making degrading remarks about her, something had to snap. Now, back when they were children, Prussia, back then known as the Teutonic Knights, had constantly attacked her as she was a new country. Many people knew that part of the story, but what they didn't know was that Lithuania once got so fed up with him that she shot an arrow into his arm, and with enough force that it reached the bone and had to be cut out. After that, even though the Teutonic Knights still made passes on her country, Prussia himself always made certain that he was never fighting anywhere near her. And, at that moment in the meeting room, she had been more than happy to re-acquaint him with his former terror. By the time that she finally left the two bruised, sorry excuses for nations alone, no one had dared to make a comment to her. France and Prussia didn't even attempt again the next day, which made her suspicious, until she found out that Russia had delivered his own warning to them after the meeting. Poland, on the other hand, had found it very hilarious.

Present day, she smiled once more for Ukraine as the woman made one more glance over to check that she was okay before nodding, satisfied, and heading back up the road. Belarus turned around to follow her, shooting a look over her shoulder at the brunette as if trying to say 'I tried to stop her'. Lithuania just dropped her large, fake smile for a smaller, but more heart-felt, one and nodded as the other girl turned away. It was only when she couldn't see them anymore that she turned her attention back to Estonia and coaxed him into lowering his end of the couch so he could climb down as well.

{^.^}~My New Attempt at Line Break-Woo!~{^.^}

It wasn't until well after the sun had set that Lithuania was finally allowed to collapse onto her new bed in her new room. Every muscle in her body felt completely drained, but that was to be expected when you had to spend all day moving eight chairs, seven bookcases, six small tables, five desks, four computers, four beds, one TV, one dining table and a couch. She rolled onto her side so she was looking out her window. It was a clear night out, but not too cold as it had only just turned autumn. Lithuania's bedroom was at the front of the house, so her window showed her across the front lawn, over the road and over to the house opposite. She swore she could hear a crash and the tell-tale sounds of Norway choking Denmark with his tie. Not having the energy to even think about getting up, she chose to just kick off her shoes and get under the newly bought covers of her bed. Knowing that Estonia could handle Poland and Latvia if they wanted to eat, if they had the energy to even consider it, she decided to skip dinner and go straight to sleep. She now was certain it was a family dispute she could hear from the Nordic household and the red, white and blue fireworks in the sky could only be from America. She did not have pre-cognitive abilities, but she swore she could see the disastrous future of this town unfolding before her eyes.

{^.^}~My New Attempt at Line Break-Woo!~{^.^}

**And there we have it people. My Next chapter for Lieta in Nationalia. It's been a while and this was dragged out over who-knows-how-long, but it's done and it's here. Please review, I need some encouragement.**

**NightWhisper**


	3. What is this! Part 1

**I know, I know, I know I haven't updated in forever on any of my stories! But I have good reason! Prelim year started and I got my parents breathing down my neck at all times. I'm not even supposed to be writing this, I'm meant to be doing my Ancient History Speech! But I wanted to get this done as I wish to post a chapter on the four current stories that I'm doing now on my birthday (27****th**** March) so that's when this is going to be uploaded.**

**Also, this is based off a role-play that happened between the Hetalia group of my school. This is the section that gave me the inspiration to write this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own a photoshop program.**

{^.^}~Line Break~{^.^}

Lithuania honestly couldn't say how this happened. The whole situation was completely bizarre! It made no sense at all, how did it even happen?! But the situation was too big to think about the past, you had to deal with what life threw at you, when it threw it at you, in times like this. And this, was definitely a dire situation.

"Right dudes!" America addressed the rest of us, of which there was a total of three. "As the heroic leader, I say we name this team, the Heroic Justice Team!" You could hear crickets chirping in the background after he made that statement.

"Da, I agree with America." Lithuania couldn't help but look disbelievingly at Russia, who was happily seated next to her. "Vodka?" He offered to her when he saw her stare. She just shook her head, before turning back to America, who seemed to have taken the silence as everyone agreeing to what he said.

"Right dudes! Get your weapons ready, and keep your eyes on the bad guys! THIS. IS. WAR!"

And it was official. World War three had broken out in the neighbourhood of Nationalia on the first official day. Lithuania didn't even know how it broke out. In fact, she doubted anyone knew except for the leaders of the two sides, America and Japan. She turned to Iceland, who was her fourth and final teammate, and had a feeling that he had been dragged into this the same way she had been, ambushed and dragged into the makeshift trench of over-turned tables. Peaking over the edge of the table that she and the others had taken refuge behind, she could see the two heads of blonde that were Denmark and Norway, the brunette that was Hungary, the silver of Prussia and the black-brown of Japan. They weren't even trying to keep their voices down, but, then again, they themselves weren't either. She turned to America, her disbelief still evident on her face.

"America," He turned to her with his usual smile, making a little 'hm' sound. "Where did you get a team name like _that_?" His smile turned into a full-blown grin as he answered her.

"From my own heroicness, of course!" He stood up with a pose as he said this, only to hurry back down as Hungary threw a frying pan at his head.

"Right, is everyone here?" she could hear Japan addressing his allies from across the small distance between the two hideouts, which America was quickly pulling apart and taking a bit further away and making what seemed like a base, judging by the four 'walls' and the gap in one that had a large plank of wood blocking it. Slowly standing up, she moved to the side of the street that had become no man's land and continued into the opponents' territory, eventually coming to a stop next to their hideaway, sitting close enough that she wouldn't have to strain to hear them but still leaving a bit of a gap between them and her. She hadn't even noticed Iceland scrabbling for a hold on her uniform sleeve to stop her going.

"In response to America's rising power," Japan continued, not even noticing her there. "I have called you here to discuss the upcoming war. I believe that we should call ourselves 'The Empire of the Rising Sun'."

"Empire of the Rising Axe!" Denmark exclaimed, standing up and pulling his axe out from somewhere, swinging it around. "Now, who are our foes? Who do I have to hit with my axe?" Japan's response to this was to simply watch as Norway grabbed hold of Denmark's ear and yanked him back down harshly.

"Ve~They're all good names." Lithuania lifted her head, staring over the tops of the Empire of the Rising Run, and catching sight of the third collection of nations that were standing, or sitting on lawn chairs, on the other side of the street. These were the neutral nations. Liechtenstein was there obviously, but Switzerland hadn't been seen since yesterday. The two Italy's were standing there, Italy with a smile and Romano with a scowl, and the final nation was, surprisingly, France, who sat on a fancy chair with a glass of wine in his hand.

"For the wine, we stand aside." The blonde commented, nodding sagely and not even opening his eyes.

"FOR PRUSSIA, FRANCEY-PANTS!" And, with that, Lithuania decided she was done with sitting on their side of the makeshift battlefield and went back over to America, Just in time for him to start talking again.

"Right guys, we need battle plans! You're all my backup, so I'm the hero!" And perhaps this side of the street wasn't any better than the other. Grabbing a table, Lithuania dragged it over to the middle before sitting down on it, and watched as Italy pulled out his 'preparations' of wine, fruit, pasta and pizza, to the scolding of Romano. Though it quickly stopped as Spain wandered over to France and sat in the chair next to him with his own glass of wine, Romano quickly backing away from the Mediterranean nation. Turning to look on the other side of the street, she found Iceland being pestered by Norway, once again.

'Well,' She thought to herself as she watched Iceland trying to outrun the other Nordic nation. 'For a war, it's been pretty peaceful so far.' As if on cue, a loud explosion erupted from the nearby street. Running to the direction of the explosion, in sync with everyone else, they all stared at the smoke that covered the explosion site that slowly appeared over the horizon. As the smoke cleared away, a large hole was found to be sitting, and destroying, the only road into and out of the town. There was dead silence for a solid two minutes, just before America and Japan began shouting accusations at each other.

'And that peace didn't last long...'

{^.^}~LINE BREAK~{^.^}

"Alright enemies! Prepare for a big axe coming your way!"

Everyone had finally gone back to their original places before the explosion but the yelling certainly hadn't stopped, and it was finally starting to wear on Lithuania's nerves.

"Don't you mess with me, Denmark." She mumbled, pulling out a sword she had added to her belt after the explosion. He took one look at her on her perch and scoffed.

"I'll deal with you later, my main concern right now is Iceland." At once, Italy screamed, although that might have been because he was just addressed by France, before grabbing Iceland and dragging him behind America with him. Needless to say, Iceland was not amused, although Denmark and Norway, who had appeared as soon as Iceland was mentioned, certainly were.

"I'm not going to hide, Italy." He gritted out through his clenched teeth. "And I'm not joining you, Denmark!" He spat at the other Nordic as he finally yanked his arm free from Italy.

"Well, here we go," Japan said, in his calm voice that made everyone be quiet and listen. "To war."

"FOR DENMARK!" The shout filled the entire cramped space they were in and had everyone's, even the neutral nations, heads ringing. Lithuania grit her teeth together as she felt one of her last strands of patience snap.

"Denmark, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can, shut up." Denmark reeled back as if he had been slapped, and Norway raised a single amused eyebrow, but her teammates were cheering her, with America whistling in support and Russia and Iceland giving her words and gestures of approval, and she could see even Japan and Hungary were looking at her in approval of her words.

"Then I challenge you, Iceland!" Denmark seemed to be trying to regain some of his sacrificed pride, and America just had to jump up and take the bait.

"Let's go, Super Heroic Justice Team!" No one even bothered to comment on the change in team name.

"America," Russia spoke up as he carried a terrified Italy back to the neutral ground. "Pay attention, da?" Just in time for Iceland to reply to the Denmark.

"No, I agree with Lithuania and Norway. You're loud and annoying." Denmark spluttered indignant for a moment, turning to Norway as if asking 'did you really say that?', but turning away when the magic Nordic just shrugged.

"I'll hit you with an axe! A big one!" It didn't even faze the youngest Nordic but, instead caused larger reactions in other nations.

"Denmark! If you do, I'll become your enemy!" The Norwegian's cold mask had cracked with the threat to his little brother, and it only served to make Iceland smirk.

"If you do, Norge will kill you." Pretty much repeating his brother's words, but it still made a good point.

"Forget blonde boy, taste my cold blade of justice, Denmark!" And America had to jump in, yet again. He had, in his right hand, a sword that looked like it belonged in a museum and, frankly, Lithuania wouldn't be surprised if it did. Many nations kept their old weapons and used them constantly. Just look at Denmark and his axe. And speaking of Denmark,

"Taste my axe of...Something!" And wasn't that just the most terrifying line in all of history. Lithuania couldn't help the snort that she let out at the Nordic nations words. Frankly, the sheer stupidity of what he said combined with Norway's look that basically said 'am I really related to _this_?!' was too much for her.

"Smooth, Denmark, smooth." The blonde Scandinavian spun around to face her, almost losing his footing in his haste, and America chose that moment to stand right in Denmark's face.

"The hero won't lose to you! I know you guys are responsible for the missing countries!" Only Japan and America himself weren't confused by what he said, but everyone just decided to go with it. With the path cleared, Norway and Denmark left Lithuania alone and chose to start walking towards a now-unprotected Iceland, who had a sword of his own out and looked rather pissed. Denmark held up his axe threateningly, and Lithuania couldn't help the snark.

"Can you even swing that thing without toppling over?" Denmark nearly _did_ topple over anime style at her words, but quickly recovered and spluttered out an indignant,

"Of course I can!" Lithuania chose just to raise a disbelieving eyebrow, earning herself an amused smirk from Norway, and Denmark's face turning bright red. She could hear France, Prussia and Spain talking, the Italies were shouting, each for a different reason, and America arguing with Hungary and Japan over what seemed to be the same topic that America proclaimed earlier. Denmark was looking furiously between herself and Iceland.

"I'll bring my axe down on both of you!" Which was immediately responded to by Norway yanking on Denmark's ear yet again, stating rather clearly that the idiot was not to attack the silver-haired Nordic.

"You'd jeopardise our chances of winning?" Lithuania chose that time to pick up a rock and throw it at the two Nordics, getting a bullseye of hitting Denmark directly on the head. She could hear Iceland snickering. Denmark recovered from his hit, glaring at her, but when he started walking towards her, Iceland chose that time to follow her example and throw another rock at Denmark, a larger rock. It just wasn't Denmark's day, as when he turned towards Iceland, Norway took that as time to make good on his threat and chucked what could be called a boulder at Denmark, only just sailing over his head. Of course, the let's-bully-Denmark club was soon thrown away as other things caught their attention. Such as Italy throwing tomatoes at everyone.

"Why do you do such senseless drivel?" France seemed to have come over at some point, and was currently talking to the Denmark who now had two large, red bumps on his head.

"At least I'm taking part!" And a random Italy ran screaming past, chucking tomatoes that hit all of them, before disappearing off down the street.

"Mon Dieu! My Hair! My uniform!" You could hear Prussia laughing in the background. Lithuania could only smile as she tried to hold in her own laughter long enough to speak.

"It's just tomato juice, France. It'll wash off." But, from the looks of it, Norway and Iceland would have pink hair until they managed to get access to a shower. France wasn't amused by her response and went back over to Spain and a Prussia who was choking on his own breath, nearby Hungary and America involved in what could only be called a cat fight.

"I swear, I gonna hit something with my axe soon!" Lithuania raised an eyebrow as she walked over to stand beside Iceland.

"All you've done is talk, Denmark." She could hear Norway's snort of amusement and see the smirk of Iceland. She could see Denmark's face turning red again. He raised his axe up at her, Iceland stepping forward as he threatened her, only for the eldest Nordic to be blasted back as Norway summoned one of his trolls. She sent a grateful smile to Norway, him nodding in return, but frowned when she caught sight of Iceland. He seemed upset for some reason, but only shook his head when he caught her staring.

"VIKINGS! TO ME!" Denmark's shout stopped everyone from what they were doing. From the silent conversation between her, Norway and Iceland, to the shouting match between Japan and America, to France flirting with Hungary. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at the enraged blonde.

"Denmark...There are only two other Viking nations other than you here, and both are currently pissed at you." There was silence for about ten seconds before everyone burst out laughing. They all stopped, though, when Denmark left the middle of the 'battlefield' to sulk.

"Right, everyone who is not neutral, off my lawn." France stated, herding Japan, America and Hungary off, much to their protest. She giggled a little, but turned away from the scene at the sight of Denmark pointing his axe at her, once again. Iceland noticed almost immediately after her.

"Denmark! You point that at her again, and I'll kill you!"

"And then there'll be one less Nordic." Norway added in. Denmark slowly, very reluctantly, lowered his axe at this and went back to pouting.

"Hey, thanks." She whispered to the silver-haired Nordic, a smile returning to her face. He just nodded and broke gaze with her.

"We're allies." She just shrugged and continued to smile, even after she turned away.

"Exactly," Russia commented, coming from nowhere. "We fight together."

"Damn straight, Commie!" America stated, jumping in as well. "We back each other up!" He said, slinging one arm around Russia and the other around both her and Iceland, squashing them together. Iceland almost immediately struggled out of the grip, leaving enough room for Lithuania to leave the group hug as well; Russia simply lifted the American's arm off and headed off again to wherever he was before.

"America, I declare war on you!" Hungary's shout broke the silence and, once more, the chaos continued.

"Accepted! Guys, watch my back!" With that, America jumped into a plane that Lithuania didn't even notice before and took off, throwing a walkie-talkie out of the window at her as he went past. She was left staring at the place that he had been, stunned speechless. She turned, still shocked, to Iceland, trying to communicate the 'did he really just do that?' feeling she had to him. He seemed to get it as he nodded in confirmation, causing her to groan and drop her head into her hands. She looked up when she heard a laugh, which turned out to be from Denmark who seemed to have gotten over his bout of sadness.

"Damn American! I will hit you with my skillet." Hungary lifted her frying pan up and waving it threateningly at the plane that was buzzing around in the sky like and annoying fly.

"I'd like to see you try! The hero will never back down! You took Mattie from me, so you shall pay!" Came from the radio Lithuania had previously held in her hands and had set down on a table in the middle of what she was starting to call 'battle central' for the fact that this was where everyone was.

"You have no style, no elegance, America. Be a gentleman." France spoke clearly, aiming his gaze at the radio sitting almost innocently on the table, as if America would feel the disapproving gaze through the radio. Idly, Lithuania noted that it was about midday with the sun high in the sky and her starting to bake inside her dark green uniform.

"Francey-pants, you're really starting to get on my nerves. Don't forget who has the world's largest supply of nukes!" She rested underneath the shade of two tables, one over turned, the other right side up and half-listened to the conversation, her mind somewhat muddled in the heat.

"North Korea?" And there went any chance of her going to sleep right then. She could hear the snickers from herself and the others around her.

"To quote and American, lol." She stated, her eyes closing by themselves as she spoke. She didn't sleep, but rather rested, an ear listening to the conversation of the world outside of her little shelter.

"Why you little...!" Lithuania wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or France, but it didn't seem to matter. She heard a crash of something being flipped over and destroyed. "Crap, I'm in a plane and I just...broke it."She opened one eye and stuck her head out as she saw the plane have to make an emergency landing in one of the park sections of the neighbourhood, the north section to be exact. "Never underestimate the country of freedom!"

"Oh non, the American has broken his metal stink bucket, oh non." You could hear the sarcasm oozing out of France's mouth with those words. Lithuania, however, felt slight concern for the nation as she watched the plane finally come to a stop in the north. She noticed Hungary making her way over rather quickly to the crash site, and hoped the blonde was okay.

"Call me big brother, Icey." And things went back to normal. Liechtenstein was speaking with Japan about finding her brother and Norway was following Iceland around. "See, Icey. She calls Switzerland big brother." And with that, Lithuania decided that it was time for a nap.

{^.^}~LINE BREAK~{^.^}

"Liechtenstein, get back!" Was the first thing she heard when she woke up. Quickly departing from the makeshift shelter, she stared at the scene before her. Spain had collapsed on the ground, clutching his head and trembling violently. He was screaming in pain, small parts of words forming every so often, and his eyes, when they were open, were alternating quickly between green and a purple-red colour. Japan, France and Prussia were surrounding him. France and Prussia looked concerned for their friend, and Japan also looked as concerned as he could, but they were all keeping their distance. Italy was ranting, almost crying, and Liechtenstein was hiding. The others were nowhere to be found. Unsure of what was happening, she started backing up, backing into someone. Looking, she found she had run into Iceland, who was standing silently next to Norway. Both of whom were watching Spain intently, looking as confused as they could. She did, though, notice the moment when recognition bloomed in Norway's eyes.

"S-Spain?" The man in question looked up, purple-red eyes staring intently at the ex-viking. "Get back! Both of you!" Norway shouted, shouted!, as he grabbed Iceland's arm, who grabbed her arm, and dragged the both of them behind him, putting himself between them and the odd-acting nation. Peering around the two men, she saw Spain shuddering on the ground. "Don't give up, Spain! Fight it!" Norway's voice boomed in her ears, she had no idea the normally silent nation could be so loud. Iceland was clutching onto her tightly, as if he was preparing to shove her out of the way at the slightest sign of danger. Feeling very much like a damsel in distress, and thus not at all happy, she wrenched herself out of his arms, just in time for Spain eyes to change back to green and stay that way.

"S-Sorry, everyone, I'll try to keep him back." Spain said, finally, his voice soft and laced with pain. Prussia and France immediately went forward to help their friend to his feet, as others started to come out of hiding. Still very confused, Lithuania turned to the two brothers.

"What happened there?" Iceland shrugged, also turning to the other Nordic, who slowly turned around to face them. He looked distinctly shaken, something very rare for the more stoic of the nations.

"His 2p version, the conquistador. It was trying to break free." Horrified, she turned back to looking at a very weakened Spain with a new light. "I had similar problems once with my viking, but never in the middle of such a large group." She didn't turn again to acknowledge Norway's comment, just continuing to stare at Spain as if her gaze would somehow help him. "Did you never have trouble with your 2p?" She did turn to him at that and slowly shook her head.

"Never." She turned back to Spain, who was slowly being lowered into a chair. "I don't even know what my 2p version is." She heard him sigh and felt him place a hand on her head.

"And I hope you two never find out." With that, he left, walking back somewhere where she couldn't see. She turned to Iceland, who had his hair flattened in a way that suggested Norway had rested a hand there as well, but he just shrugged his shoulders, returning his gaze to a now-sleeping Spain.

"WRAH!" And things went back, somewhat, to normal. The call came from Hungary, who seemed to have gotten access to America's fallen plane. However, it seemed that the blonde man was nowhere in sight, much to the brunette woman's rage. She immediately started pulling the plane to pieces, presumably looking for him or for something of use. "GILBERT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Said man was just a white blur as he rushed over to the enraged woman, but even with the two of them searching, it seemed that America had long since disappeared. As a last ditch attempt, Hungary went over to the radio and screamed "HAMBURGERS SUCK!" into it as loud as she could, but there was nothing but static crackle that could be heard from it. Throwing the device onto the ground, creating a rather large dent in it, she stormed back over to Japan, Prussia following her. Seeing that the coast was clear, Lithuania went back over to her table, picking up the radio as she went, and sat down on top of it, once more watching the chaos.

"So," She turned her head as she heard Iceland speak up, him going over towards her. "How exactly does a hamburger taste, anyways?" She raised her eyebrow at the strange question, causing the normally pale nation to flush a light pink. "Well, all you hear from America is how great they taste, all you hear from England is how bad they taste, and no one else has any opinion." He explained, sitting down next to her. "You lived with America for a while, didn't you?" She nodded slowly. "Don't you have an insight to this?"

"Well, a hamburger..." She stalled thinking of the times where she had tried one whilst with America, of course he had thought she was a boy then, "...It's an acquired taste." She finally decided on with a sigh. "It's not one I have, but some people do like them." Iceland nodded, but Lithuania was already looking past him, gazing at the others, watching their various discussions. France was scolding Italy, Romano seemed to have joined Spain in sleep, Norway was nowhere to be seen, Hungary, Japan and Prussia were talking about finding and capturing America and Russia was looking at what was left of America's plane with something that looked almost like worry but not quite on his childish face. When she turned back, Iceland seemed to have done the same as Romano and Spain and decided to sleep. He had laid down on the desk as much as he could, curling up to try and fit on the small surface and, even so, his legs still hung off the edge. His eyes were shut lightly, like they would spring open at any second, and it's for that reason that Lithuania decided to get slowly and carefully off the desk and move away somewhere else, and closer to the others, so she didn't disturb him.

She wandered over to the others, noticing out of the corner of her eye Hungary and Japan walking into what seemed to be their team's base. Curious, she went over. Noticing that they hadn't locked, or even bothered to close, the door, she went inside. Following the lighter colours on their uniforms to navigate her, she eventually followed them into a room where there were a couple of tables, a bench, several chairs and a lot of open space. She noticed in one corner was Norway, also fast asleep, and the other two huddled around a table, standing rather than sitting. Interested, she sat on a table not too far away and listened in.

"So have you brought all things usable here?" Japan asked Hungary, not noticing the intruder sitting well within his line of sight, and not even trying to hide.

"Yes, but I don't know what use these will be to us." The Hungarian replied, holding up one of the dials that could be found in a cockpit. It was shattered, broken, it was almost impossible to see what it may have once been used for gauging.

"What have you got there?" Lithuania decided to speak up, not caring in the slightest if they noticed her; it wasn't like she was trying to hide or anything. Hungary's head snapped up to look at her, only just realising she was there, but Japan just looked up slowly and didn't give any signs of being concerned or worried that Lithuania was there.

"Things we salvaged from America's plane, things that might be of use." He answered slowly before looking back down at the items spread across the table. Hungary glanced anxiously between Lithuania and Japan, seemingly trying to make sense of Japan's reaction, something that Lithuania was also trying to do as she expected to be kicked our straight away. However, the Japanese man gave no signs of concern of Lithuania being where she was, and Hungary also started to relax, noticing that the other brunette was reasonable distance away from them and didn't have any weapons with her, and turned back to Japan.

"CALLING ALL ON HEROIC TEAM. RUSSIA CALLING FOR ANYONE WHO WISHES TO HELP FIND LEADS ABOUT AMERICA. GATHER HERE AT BOTTOM OF BIG SOUND THING, DA?" Russia's voice boomed out, amplified, over the whole of the town. The loud speakers had sent the message everywhere, Lithuania was surprised that Norway was still sleeping and, given that she didn't hear any cursing or complaining, she guessed the other three were still asleep too. Standing up, Lithuania took her team radio off her belt and lifted it to her face.

"I'll come along for the fact I don't anything else to do, Russia." With that, she turned around and started walking back towards where she remembered the entrance was.

"Wa-wait, Lithuania-san! Aren't you with us?" Japan called out after her, catching up with Hungary following him. The nation in question turned around and smiled, though it didn't look too innocent.

"Nope, I've just followed you for fun; I'm with America and Russia." Hungary nodded and Japan looked thoughtful as they accompanied her to the entrance.

"You'll be next, you know." Hungary commented as they finally reached the doorway. Lithuania turned to her, a small smile on her face.

"I know, and I'll be ready." Hungary nodded with a little, evil smile on her face.

"Good, NOW GET OUT!" With that, Hungary all-but threw her out the door, shutting it loudly behind her. Lithuania just rolled her eyes and walked over to where Russia was standing, under the largest speakers of the area. He looked at her and smiled.

"Everyone here, da?" Lithuania looked around, noticing that they were the only two there.

"Just us two?" Russia's response was to simply point over towards where Iceland was still sleeping. She nodded, understanding, and followed the larger man into the section of the battlefield that could be called the enemies territory. However, it was all quiet. No one appeared, not even Denmark who had disappeared in there some hours before. It was barren as they walked through the area, only sections of the plane were what dotted the empty wasteland, each of which was inspected thoroughly, though not much was recovered.

"Did we perhaps catch them unaware?" Russia questioned after some time, the silence getting to both of them.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Lithuania replied, emerging from another piece of the fallen wreck after her search through the smaller spaces in it where Russia's shoulders prevented him from entering.

"I'm not sure...It's too quiet." Lithuania couldn't help but agree, the silence was deafening. Nothing made a sound other than their footsteps, which echoed horribly and rung around the space.

"THE ALMIGHTY NATION OF DENMARK HAS RETURNED!" And the silence was shattered as easily as it had started. Hearts having leapt into their throats, they turned to face the noise. The blonde nation was reclining along a wall that was part of somebody's fence, staring at them with a glazed look that said that he was at least tipsy.

"Are you really here to make trouble, comrade?" The wall was just the right height that Russia's head came to the same level as Denmark's, the two's eyes locked. Russia was standing in the gutter, at least three or four large strides away from Denmark. Lithuania stood behind him, looking around the larger nation at the one on the wall.

"I'll deal with you enemies later...after I finish this bottle of fine whiskey." The messy-haired nation held up said bottle, before flopping his head back on the wall. Russia just stared at the nation, before walking away, heading back towards the no-man's-land, Lithuania trailing behind him. She cast a look towards Denmark, to the back of Russia, and back again. Russia seemed to feel her gaze and turned back to her. He noticed her wandering gaze, which was now drifting to the enemies' base as well as the two nations. He turned around completely and walked back over to her.

"Just be careful, da?" She nodded, before breaking away from him, letting him travel back to their base, and herself retracing their steps a bit till Denmark was well within her sights.

"Oi, lazy bugger!" She called out, pulling out two full whiskey bottles and gently hitting them together, creating a clinking noise. The nation looked up, the flush in his face indicating that he'd finished off the bottle he had before, and he slowly, clumsily got to his feet, picking up his axe on the way.

"Alrighty-then!" She heard him say as he started staggering towards her. She started backing up, slowly, but eventually, leading him to the base and in the door. She couldn't see anything behind her, but she heard the voices of Japan and Hungary so she knew she was heading in the right direction. She heard the voices stop speaking as she entered the room, noting the still-sleeping form of Norway as she slowly turned around and leant on the table she had sat on earlier. She had just set down the alcohol as Denmark stumbled in.

"Righty, let's ge' 'em!" He shouted, stumbling the last few steps before collapsing in a heap just in front of her feet. She saw Hungary take one look at the drunk nation before leaving the room with an exasperated air.

"Tat was deliberate!" He shouted, as he rolled over onto his side. "This will bring me to my senses." She watched as he pulled out bottle of strong scotch from somewhere and noted that Japan looked just about ready to take off after Hungary just to get away from the drunk nation. "-hic- This seems –hic- interesting. MORE BEER HERE!" She had no idea how Norway was still sleeping, but it looked like he was starting to wake up with all the noise, or maybe he just sensed an annoying Dane in his presence. She stared down at the still pathetically drunk nation at her feet, he hadn't even bothered to get up, a bit more before speaking.

"Somehow, I don't think that you can cure being drunk by drinking more, but, please, continue entertaining us." She could see Japan from where she was standing. He was looking rather disgruntled at Denmark.

"Ugh, that baka! I told him we were going to ambush the enemy, not drink ourselves into a stupor..." She heard him mumble, as Hungary came back into the room, from wherever she had been. She looked no less calm about what was happening, though.

"Where's France when you need some of his wine? This is giving me a headache!" She spoke loudly. It didn't seem that she was speaking to anyone in particular, but almost everyone, which was really just her and Japan as Norway was still on the edges of sleep and not very lucid and Denmark was drunk and not very lucid, turned to face her.

"Hungary-chan, I don't think that it is wise to accept drinks form France." He spoke carefully; he had sensed the same as her. Hungary was in a bad mood and no one wanted to be the one to set her off.

"I agree with Japan, you might end up like him." She pointed at Denmark, as if Hungary wouldn't understand who she was talking about otherwise. Lithuania started to sit on what she was starting to call 'her table', as she seemed to be the only one who actually used it for anything.

"I can make my own decisions, and I need to recover somehow...And he does have good wine." Hungary had started off strong in her sentence, but seemed like a school-girl mumbling about why she did something she knew she shouldn't have by the end of it. Lithuania couldn't help the raised eyebrow.

"You're willing to risk becoming this?!" She pointed down at Denmark once more, staring in disbelief at a flushing Hungary. "Am I the only one that notices that Denmark's probably passed out from drinking too much?" She nudged him with a foot, but he just lolled to the side.

"He might be sleeping." Everyone could tell form Hungary's tone that even she didn't believe that. "Well, that's what he'll say when he's conscious again." Lithuania nodded once more, not taking her eyes off the prone form, before getting off the table, grabbing him by one leg, and dragging him off into a corner away from her, before settling back down on her table.

"This..is a very strange invasion." She heard Japan comment; before she noticed that he had his eyes locked on her.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself and received a nod in reply. "This isn't an invasion, this is just me coming in and commentating whenever I feel like it." A loud snore came from Denmark just after she finished speaking.

"Sometimes, I worry about my allies." She heard Japan sigh, before she turned back to face him, having looked away when Denmark's noise caught her off guard. "I wouldn't have to deal with them if America hadn't kidnapped my siblings." And didn't that catch her off guard! She felt her eyes widening, as she stared at Japan.

"We kidnapped them? Why didn't someone from my side inform me of this? Does anyone know what we're even fighting over? I just got kidnapped into this by Russia..." She spoke quietly at the end, remembering Russia telling her that there was a war and she was now on his side before being carried over to the make-shift trenches just that morning.

"I heard that you were backing Russia-san, who I haven't heard of for a while, I'm a bit worried..." Lithuania lifted her radio off her belt at that and lifted it to her ear. She heard a small sound of liquid sloshing around and someone speaking in Russian. Having spent years in Russia's house, she knew exactly what that meant.

"It sounds like he's found a bottle of vodka, we won't see him for a while..." Japan nodded slowly, looking like he was trying to collect his thoughts.

"Well, that makes my job of defending Hungary and getting rid of you so I can search for America easier." Hungary herself seemed to have set her head down on a table and be convincing herself this was all a dream. Lithuania herself would have wished that if she didn't know it wasn't possible. Instead she just leant down to poke Denmark once again.

"I've got nothing better to do than stand here and bug you. I'm waiting for Denmark to wake up so I can hit him with a baseball bat I got from America. It's a lot more satisfying if he's awake when I hit him then otherwise..." Japan made no indications of throwing her out or forcefully removing her, so she decided, until he did, she would stay where she was, no matter what he said. She might also find out something about why this fight had begun...

"JAPAN! I'M HERE!" With a loud shout, and a loud bang, the door was thrown open and a frazzled Spain ran into the room, before catching sight of her. He did a double-take, before noticing that Japan wasn't trying to remove her and left her be. He walked swiftly over to the table and sat down next to Japan, Lithuania could see him keeping one eye on her. She heard Japan quickly confirming that Spain was indeed recovered and that his 2p version was well under control.

"OKAY, BIG BROTHER! I SAID IT, NOW ARE YOU HAPPY?" And everyone in the room jumped a second time. Looked like Norway had finally woken up and had immediately gone and woken his brother up, having now trailed the younger into the base and the younger having fled there in an attempt to get away from him.

"Hello Iceland, Norway." Lithuania said in greeting, the two brothers only stopping long enough to say 'hello' back at the same time before continuing their bickering. Eventually, Iceland managed to put a bit of distance between him and Norway and headed over to Lithuania, sitting down next to her. Norway soon followed, sitting on the other side of her, and ignored Iceland's glare. "Not much to do here as Denmark's out of it," She pointed down at the sleeping nation. Judging from how Norway's eyes slightly grew, she guessed he hadn't noticed the other nation unconscious on the floor. "And Japan can't organise his troops." She watched as Norway went over and bent down to poke the sleeping nation, first gently then harshly to try and wake him up.

"...He's annoying..." She heard Iceland mumble and turned to whisper quietly so Norway didn't hear.

"Here's probably not any better than where you were before." Iceland nodded, but didn't get up from his seat. Norway soon gave up on trying to wake the sleeping log and sat back down with them.

"I heard that Japan was having dinner, a short break and finalizing plans." He spoke, quietly observing the room in its state of disarray, with Japan, Spain and Hungary scattered throughout.

"Well, if by dinner you meant watching Denmark drink himself stupid, attempt to charge me and ending up falling flat on his face right in front of me, then yes." Lithuania couldn't help the repeated jabs at the spikey-haired nation; it was just too easy with him unconscious.

"How annoying..." She heard the two brothers sigh in unison. "How are you, Lithuania?" She heard Norway ask it, but it seemed so strange. The blonde haired man's eyes held something that could be called 'concern', but it didn't make any sense in concerns to her. She could feel Iceland tensing behind her, and wondered just what was going on with this.

"Alright, sort of bored, but I can't complain. America and Russia went walkabout, so I'm free to do as I wish. How about you?" She felt strange answering that question to someone she barely knew like she was an old friend of theirs, but it seemed almost natural. She felt comfortable around the two, safe even. It was almost like how she felt when with Latvia, Estonia and Poland.

"Fine, stupid Dane tried attacking Icey, so he's now covered in bruises." She heard Iceland mutter next to her '...Could of dealt with him myself...' but knew he wouldn't appreciate her bringing attention to it, so continued on like she hadn't heard it.

"I thought he looked a little weirder than usual." And, indeed, the nation was covered in bruises, but with his dark uniform, it was hard to see and she didn't notice it until she went over and bent down to take a closer look and knew what she was looking for. She didn't spend too much time looking at it before she went back over to the two men.

"Just because you outnumber me does not mean you out-power me. To surrender now would be an act of cowardice. Spain, I need you to snap out of it now, we have enemies to face." All three heads shot to look at Japan, who looked very sleep-deprived at the moment. Lithuania herself hadn't even noticed the sun setting; her stomach was starting to catch up too and was starting to growl. But the thing catching her attention was how utterly exhausted Japan looked, he even seemed to be in a state of unfocus, looking around with tired eyes.

"Japan, the only enemies around here is Iceland and I, and I know I don't care for fighting this late, and I'm sure Iceland doesn't either." She turned to Iceland to confirm this and he nodded. Hungary chose that moment to plead with Japan to let her kick Denmark, just once, only for him to shake his head.

"Denmark-san is our ally, even if he is a baka."

"Was that ever debatable?" She whispered to the two other Nordics, who smirked in amusement.

"But he is an idiot; that, I agree with you on Hungary..."

"Again, was that ever questioned?" She whispered once more as Japan finished his sentence, causing the two Nordics to smile once more. Japan then turned back to her.

"I still do not trust you, Lithuania-san. America and his allied took my siblings; I can only assume you were in on it too."

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?" She felt her patience running thin at this point. Whilst she didn't want to sound like a spoiled brat, she was hungry, she was tired, and she had no idea why everyone was even fighting. She took a deep breath to calm herself, noticing the surprised looks Norway and Iceland had at her outburst, and tried to continue in a calmer tone. "I was simply walking by when Russia kidnapped me into this, the fighting had already started. Since you were here at the beginning of this, can you explain to me why everyone's fighting and how it started?" Japan seemed to consider this for a moment, staring at her intently, before nodding his head and opening his mouth to speak.

"Ve~ It started from several conflicts, but no one knows what triggered a big one." But he never got the chance. Italy cut in from somewhere once again and, just as quickly as he arrived, he vanished again. Lithuania was stuck looking between the spot where Italy had stood not moments ago and Japan.

"...I'm now severely confused." She spoke, having finished establishing that Italy wasn't going to suddenly reappear again. Japan sighed before beginning to speak once more.

"A very long story short, both America and I noticed that a lot of countries have gone missing. I believe America has taken them, America believes that I've taken them. Allies were formed based on who was in our area at the time, who was left at any rate, and the fighting began." Lithuania nodded, the information seeping in, reminding her that she hadn't seen any of her three housemates since yesterday.

"Okay, thanks for clearing that up. All I know of this was I was walking along, Russia came out of nowhere, told me that WWIII was on and I was joining his side, was hefted over his shoulder, carried onto a battlefield and dumped in a trench next to America." Japan nodded as well, seemingly understanding her side of the story as well.

"No one knows where they are, and now America has gone missing as well." Lithuania found it a strange time to notice that Iceland had fallen asleep again, along with Hungary and Spain, with Norway looking like he might join them soon as well, but she did anyways. She could feel tiredness settling on herself and Japan's eyes were closing and re-opening constantly.

"America will turn up, he always does."

'You sound so sure of yourself." She heard Norway mumble next to her. She turned her head slightly so one half-lidded eye looked at him.

"I know America." She replied simply. "I worked for him and lived under his roof for some years. I know him." Norway nodded, finding the logic in the statement, as Lithuania turned back to Japan, just in time for Italy to reappear yet again.

"AND LUDDY IS MISSING!" He cried, holding onto Japan. The Asian nation seemed to be trying to comfort Italy and remove him from his personal space at the same time.

"Yes, we will find America and get him to tell us what he knows." Lithuania shook her head, to keep herself awake as much as to deny Japan's statement.

"I don't think he knows any more than you do." Japan succeeded in removing Italy and stared hr straight in the eyes.

"If he took them, he will know." Lithuania just rolled her eyes, too tired to even be thinking about speaking anymore, and got off the table, starting to stumble back out the entrance and back to their own base. She was faintly aware of Norway hefting his brother over his shoulder and placing an arm around her waist to keep her from toppling over, but she was more concerned with thought of what she could cook that was quick to prepare, cook and eat so she could just sleep. She said a sleepy thank you to Norway as he left the base, having placed his little brother in his designated bed in the actually-well-made base, and gained a nod in return, before heading to the make-shift kitchen and cooking a simple, re-heatable packet of food and practically inhaling it, before stumbling off to her own small quarters and collapsing on her bed, too tired even think about changing, and fell asleep almost instantly.

{^.^}~LINE BREAK~{^.^}

**It's finally over! It's been two weeks since I started writing this sucker and it's finally over! That was one day of us on our laptops role-playing. ONE DAY! THAT'S IT! It was crazy looking back through these and wondering how we managed to type so much, ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING I CUT SOME STUFF OUT! And then there were the people who logged off and on again and replied to emails that were sent hours ago, something that'll probably happen a lot when writing next chapter, which I'm not looking forward to. But it's over, and happy birthday to me!...Now, to write the other chapters...**


End file.
